Yamata no Orochi
Yamata no Orochi (ヤマタノオロチ, Yamatanoorochi) or alternatively simply Orochi (オロチ, Orochi), is a recurring demon in the series. History The eight headed and eight tailed serpent from Japanese lore. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Ryuuou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Ryuuou Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Ryuuou Clan'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Devil Children Red Book'' as Orochi and Yamata no Orochi *''Devil Children Black Book'' as Orochi and Yamata no Orochi *''Devil Children White Book'' as Orochi and Yamata no Orochi *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' as Orochi and Yamata no Orochi *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as Orochi and Octorex *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Orochi and Octorex *''Devil Children Fire Book'' as Orochi and Yamata no Orochi *''Devil Children Ice Book'' as Orochi and Yamata no Orochi *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: optional boss'' *''Persona 3: Moon Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Moon Arcana *Persona 4: Moon Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Moon Arcana *Devil Survivor: ''Snake Race '' *Devil Survivor 2: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Ryuuou Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha Yamata-no-Orochi challenges Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV in Dark Harumi-Cho. He holds the Water Prism, one of the four components of Amatsu Kanagi. In this game, he goes by the shorter name of Orochi. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In Persona 4 The Animation, Yamata-no-Orochi represents the bond between Yu and his fellow classmate Ai Ebihara. Like in the game, Yu fused the necessary Personas to summon it, where his power assisted Yu in the battles against Shadow Kanji and Shadow Mitsuo. In the True Ending special, Yamata-no-Orochi was summoned to defend Yu against Yoshitune's attack, as well as bring a message of support for Yu from Ai. Stats ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Gallery Yamata no Orochi.jpg|Yamata no Orochi as shown in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. yamatanoorochi.JPG|Artwork of Yamato no Orochi from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Orochi.jpg|Artwork of Orochi from Devil Children: Red/Black/White Book yamataorochi.JPG|Artwork of Yamato no Orochi from DemiKids. orochi.JPG|Artwork of Orochi from DemiKids. Yamata no Orochi4.PNG|Yamata no Orochi's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei Yamata no Orochi.PNG|Sprite of Yamata no Orochi from Majin Tensei Yamata no Orochi2.PNG|Sprite of Yamata no Orochi from Majin Tensei II Yamata no Orochi DSSH.PNG|Sprite of Soul Hackers Yamata no Orochi Octorex.gif|Sprite of Octorex from DemiKids Orochi.gif|Sprite of Orochi from DemiKids Orochi Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Orochi in Devil Survivor 2. File:YAMATA_NO_OROCHI.png|Yamata no Orochi in Devil Survivor narukami_persona05.jpg|Yamata no Orochi appears in Persona 4 The Animation Yamata no Orochi first summoned by Yu.jpg|Yamata no Orochi first summoned by Yu Narukami Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Moon Arcana Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Ryuuou Clan Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Snake Race Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Frost Order Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons